oforcsandmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Styx - Original
NOTICE: This article is about the original Styx, not the character played as during the events of Styx: Master of Shadows. For that character, please visit this page. Background Life as an Orc Warning: This section contains spoilers for the plot of the game, Styx: Master of Shadows. As revealed in Styx: Master of Shadows, Styx was once an Orc living with his family. On his 30th birthday he received a dagger as a present from his father who forged it himself. On the same day he received the dagger from his father, Styx left his family in order to finish his Initiation and become a true Shaman. When asked by his father why he intended to travel so far, he told him that he wanted to see the World Tree with his own eyes and study the Amber flowing from it. He claimed to have felt "such a powerful force." His father told him to "come back one day" to which Styx promised, It is unknown if he ever returned to see his father. Becoming the first Goblin It is unknown what specifically caused Styx's transformation into a Goblin (or Rakash), but it is known that it was somehow caused by the Amber. Upon seeing his reflection and realising he was not an Orc anymore, and had instead become a Goblin, he reacted angrily, declaring himself "no longer worthy of being an Orc," saying "May my ancestor's forgive me." Journey to Akenash Sometime after his transformation into a Goblin, Styx resolved to travel to the Atrium of Akenash. In Master of Shadows, Styx told his clone that he had "crossed two centuries of nightmare's to reach Akenash." At some point either before or or after arriving at Akenash, he encountered a human called Ozkan. As explained by Ozkan in Master of Shadows, they became friends due to Styx's expertise in stealing and Ozkan's skill in "dealing" and they came to an understanding with each other, and presumably worked together to survive in the tower. Styx set up a laboratory in Akenash hidden in the sewers, not too far from the hideout that would later be used by Ozkan and Styx's own clone during the events of Master of Shadows. Plan to steal the Heart of the World Tree Whilst unknown when Styx conceived his plan, at some point he made preparations to infiltrate the rest of the tower of Akenash and make off with the Heart of the World Tree. As he explained late in the game, he had hoped to obtain the Heart in order to study it, supposedly looking for a means to become an Orc once again. Styx: Master of Shadows Styx's role in Master of Shadows is limited for the first half of the game. He appears only in cutscenes, being interrogated by Governor Barimen and later his son, Aaron. Styx does little at first except whisper instructions to his clone in order to trick him into acquiring items such as the Key that would grant access to the bridge that lead to the World Tree, that Barimen had hidden in his personal apartments. Later in the game however he would eventually be released from Cell V in the prisons of Akenash by his clone. He eventually revealed that he had simply been manipulating his duplicate, before literally stabbing him in the back and leaving him for dead. Later, he caught up with Aaron and interrogated him, having his clones pin him down. Reasoning the since Aaron ordered the destruction of the bridge to reach the World Tree without hesitation, he figured that Aaron must know another way to reach the tree. Using a vial of Amber, he was able to look into Aaron's mind, discovering the missing Querberus, the architect key to the design and construction of Akenash, was alive and well, being held captive by Aaron and used to distill Amber. Styx left Aaron alive but heavily disfigured by the Amber, and went to seek out Queberus' location. However he was beaten to old mans location by his clone, and thus retreated to his laboratory. When his clone returned to the hideout, he again attempted to manipulate him into coercing the path to the Tree out of Queberus, even going as far as to share memories with him of his past. However his clone was able to differentiate between the memories given to him by Styx and didn't fall for the latter's tricks. In response, he told him to bring Querberus to his laboratory, with the promise of restoring his freedom, before sharing with him his true hideouts location. Upon his clone's arrival, Styx realized Querberus was not with him. Conversing with him telepathically, he asked his clone what his plan was and why he wanted him dead so badly, whilst also explaining to him how he has been alive for two centuries getting to Akenash in order to get to the Heart. He then goes on to say how he wishes he could die and how he's tried to kill himself multiple time in the past, but the Amber seems to prevent him from doing so. Shortly after this, he once again stabs his clone in the back and goes to seek out another entrance to the World Tree. Personality Styx is an ancient goblin and is incredibly intelligent for his species being the only known goblin able to speak. He is a skilled infiltrator and assassin, capable of killing humans twice his size without raising suspicion. Styx was shown to possess an angry side of his personality, to the point of him being infuriated, at what Amber had made of him. Styx appeared to despise the fact that he had been morphed into a Goblin, referring to himself as a "puny runt with a burnt out brain, sentenced to vomit his despicable reflection again and again, to be sure he never forgets his curse." Appearance: As an Orc It is unknown exactly what Styx looked like as an Orc as the only time he is ever shown as an Orc is in Styx: Master of Shadows as a silhouette. However he is depicted as an enormously tall being, shown wearing large armour, spiked shoulder pads, as well as spiked wrist and foot bracer's. As a Goblin As a Goblin, Styx wore a very ragged set of clothing. He wore a large black hood that he kept pulled over his head at all times, with holes for his ears to pass through. He also adopted to wear a sort of dark ragged shirt, as well a sort of ragged skirt. He also adopted to wear a set of belts, that had various items hanging off of them, including one of his daggers, as well as several canister like devices that serve an unknown purpose (though they presumably contain Amber judging from the yellow glow emitting from them.) Styx also elected to equip himself with a few pieces of light armour. He wore two studded metal shoulder plates, as well as metal bracers on his forearms. He also wore metal armour plates on his knees, and metal greaves. On his feet he wore a pair of ragged sandals. Styx himself has long, pointed ears with glowing tips, as well as eyes that appeared to glow yellow (presumably an effect caused by the Amber he had been consumed and corrupted by.) Like the Orcs, a species he was originally a part of, his skin possessed a green hue to it, and he was also covered in various scars and other faded injuries, including one noticeable mark running from the left side of his nose across his mouth. Equipment & Abilities: Equipment In Styx: Master of Shadows As shown in the opening cutscene for Master of Shadows, Styx is exceptionally well armed, and carries several different weapons on him at any given time. He tends to carry 4 daggers with him, 1 strapped onto his waist, 2 hanging in a scabbard hanging over his right shoulder, and one more which he holds in his hand. He also carries 3 throwing knives, hanging from a scabbard over his left shoulder. He also carries flask's of Amber as well as Vials of Life, which he can use to replenish his Amber and Health respectively. He may also carry vials of Acid which he can use as a means of quickly and easily disposing of the bodies of his fallen victims without the risk of enemies discovering them and raising the alarm. Abilities Standard Abilities Styx is a very agile Goblin, capable of leaping incredibly high in a single bound. This lets him easily reach of the way places, or climb walls by leaping from one foothold to another. He can also roll in order to escape combat or quickly slip through an enemies view without the chance of them raising the alarm. Styx can also crouch down or flatten himself against things such as walls and barrels, in order to become more stealthy and avoid detection. He is also a relatively skilled combatant, capable of duelling and besting most enemies, although he does prefer to avoid head in combat in favour of stealthily defeating his opponents. He also shows exceptional accuracy and throwing power with both throwing knives and sand balls, capable of killing un-armoured foes from afar with knives, provided his throwing line isn't impeded by anything, as well as lobbing sand balls to put out torches from a distance. Styx can also whistle in order to attract and lure nearby guards toward him. Amber Abilities: Thanks to his capacity to utilise Amber, Styx has several unique abilities at his command, which he can use as he pleases provided he has enough Amber. Cloning: Styx has the capacity to spawn in clones to do his bidding. However, unlike his duplicate, he had the ability to spawn in more than a single clone, and he was able to seemingly create more intelligent versions, with the capacity to act independent of him. His clones could even wield daggers and enter duels, and he could also grant them the capacity to run invisible. Amber Vision: Amber Vision temporarily heightens Styx's senses, allowing him to be more aware of his surroundings. Amber Vision can help him gauge where an enemy may be facing if seeing them through a wall, easily detect objects worth collecting, observe sections of walls that are climbable, and see marks left by Ozkan and his smugglers drawn in Amber, which can lead him to hiding places. Invisibility: Styx can use Amber to temporarily make himself completely invisible to his enemies. This can allow him too easily escape from an enemy when in combat, or even outright bypass dangerous situations altogether. Teleportation: Styx also appears to possess some some of teleportation capability. As seen in Master of Shadows, he was capable of vanishing in a puff of dark smoke to evade enemies, leaving no trace of himself behind. Sharing Memories/Telepathy: As seen and mentioned in Master of Shadows, Styx also appears to be able to somehow share his memories with his clones. He seems to use this ability to create self aware clones that can carry out his orders to complete tasks, so the original doesn't need too. Trivia * According to the Character Introduction #1 entry on the Official Developer Blog for Styx: Master of Shadows, Styx is 250 years old in the game, and he stands at 1m 28 (4' 2") Gallery Styx Close-up.jpg|Styx as he appears in an in-game cutscene Styx - In-game cutscene.jpg|Close up of Styx in an in-game cutscene Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Status - Dead